Il était une fois
by Yellow-Sama
Summary: [OS] Il était une fois deux jeunes garçons. Il était une fois la marine. Il était une fois une amitié. Il était une fois une mission. Il était une fois une dispute. Il était une fois une trahison. Il était une fois la haine. Il était une fois un bébé. Il était une fois dix sept ans après. Il était une fois une opposition. Il était une fois un combat. Il était une fois la mort.


**Résumé**

[OS] Il était une fois deux jeunes garçons. Il était une fois la marine. Il était une fois une amitié. Il était une fois une mission. Il était une fois une dispute. Il était une fois une trahison. Il était une fois la haine. Il était une fois un bébé. Il était une fois dix sept ans après. Il était une fois une opposition. Il était une fois un combat. Il était une fois la mort. Il était une fois une amitié faîtes de liens indestructibles.

 _Salut ! Alors voilà, j'ai imaginé une petite théorie sur laquelle je voulait mettre des mots. Cette théorie ne s'appuie sur aucun véritables éléments du manga. Enfin… Si quelques uns mais c'est archi tiré par les cheveux ! À la fin de la fic je vous expliquerais mes pensées plus en détails mais pour l'instant place à l'histoire._

 **Il était une fois…**

Il était une fois deux jeunes garçons. Les deux originaires du même océan : East Blue. Les deux du même âge : 23 ans. Certainement leurs seuls points commun. L'un a des cheveux longs, hirsutes et indomptable, toujours en arrière. L'autre les préfères court, très court, trois millimètres qu'il dit. L'un déteste avoir un couvre chef. L'autre dors avec sa casquette. L'un est fils de vice-amiral. L'autre orphelin. L'un vient d'un petit village dans une campagne tranquille. L'autre fuyait de villes en villes pour échapper à la guerre de son pays. L'un a constamment le sourire au lèvres. L'autre ne sait plus comment faire pour être heureux.

Alors oui vu comme ça rien ne les relis spécialement. Leur océan natal et leurs âge sont les seuls choses qu'ils ont en commun. Quoi… ? Non ? Ce n'est pas tout ? Ah oui. C'est vrai. Il y a quelque chose d'autres.

Il était une fois la marine. Les deux garçons s'engagent le même jour. Pourtant là aussi leurs motivations sont différentes. L'un veut ressembler à son père, il souhait qu'on l'appelle « héros », il veut aider des gens, les sauver. L'autre veut exterminer les pirates. Lequel des deux a raison ? Lequel des deux est « bon » ? D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que c'est d'être bon ? Qui sommes nous pour juger de ça ? Qui peut juger de ça ? Quoi que soit les réponses à ces question – si ce n'est qu'elles existent – pour eux ça ne fait aucun doute : ils suivront le chemin de leurs convictions quoi qu'il arrive.

Les deux jeunes quand ils s'inscrivent, ils disent leurs prénoms. Chacun regarde l'autre sans vraiment parler. Puis il découvre qu'ils partageront la même chambre et la même promotion. Alors c'est là qu'ils commencent un peu à discuter.

Il était une fois une amitié. D'abord leurs discussions se résume à pas grand-chose. _\- Difficile cet entraînement. - Oui._ Puis après il y a des petites attentions qui vont droit au cœur même si on ne veut pas forcément se l'avouer. _\- Je ne t'ai pas vu à la cafétéria alors je t'ai amené un plateau. - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?_ Et puis avec le temps chacun commence à se confier. Ils se confient leurs peines _– Ma mère est morte de maladie quand j'avais six ans – La mienne tué par des pirates mais dieu merci je n'ai vu ni le meurtre ni même le cadavre_ leurs inquiétudes _– L'amiral Zéphyr est ici pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues, il dit qu'il veut nous voir – Un amiral… La vache_ jusqu'à parler des choses intimes. Ce genre de chose qu'on garde uniquement pour soi par peur du regard des autres, ce truc qu'on appelle « rêve » _\- Je rêve d'un monde où les gens naissent libres et égaux en droit, et pour faire respecter leurs droits je doit être fort – Moi je préfère un monde où tous les criminels sont morts, il ne restera que les bons._

Ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord. Ils sont différents et ils le voient. Ils le savent. Mais surtout ils le sentent. Mais plutôt que de s'attarder sur ce qui les divisent ils préfèrent voir uniquement ce qui les rassemblent. Et c'est cet uniforme qui les rassemble. Ce drapeau. Cette marine. La marine. Quand il faut se mettre au service de la marine, ils se comportent comme un seul homme.

Il était une fois une mission. Un dragon céleste qui faisait une petite virée sur East Blue. Il faut le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais qui oserait s'attaquer à un noble mondiale ? Au fond ils le savent. Ils n'auront pas à se battre. Du moins pas physiquement. Pas contre un adversaire non plus. Non, le combat il se fera contre eux mêmes. Comment faire pour accepter de voir un homme tabasser une fillette alors qu'ils portent une cape frappé du mot « justice » ? C'est impossible. Et pourtant ils l'ont fait. L'un s'est mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang et serré ces poings à un point où la rupture d'anévrisme n'est pas passer loin. L'autre à baissé sa casquette, à refusé de voir, s'est caché derrière des tas de fausses excuses.

 _\- C-C'est pas ça la justice ! C'est pas la raison pour laquelle je suis là ! - Le monde est comme ça. Acceptes le, tu n'as pas le choix._

Il était une fois une dispute. Mais ces deux là sont différents. Très différent. L'un s'énerve, hurle, fait des grands gestes, casse tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. L'autre est debout, les mains derrière le dos, casquette toujours baissé. L'un dit des paroles spontanés, sans réfléchir, il parle avec le cœur. L'autre calcule tous ce qui sort de sa bouche, la moindre respiration. Avec le temps, leurs comportements s'inverseront mais ça ils ne le savent pas encore.

Finalement ils n'en viennent pas aux mains malgré que c'était proche. Leur amitié par contre elle en a pris un coup. Ils se voient de moins en moins. Non. En fait, ils s'esquivent. Mais la mission touche à sa fin. Le noble va retourner à Mariejoie. Peut être que tout va redevenir normal ? Que nenni.

Il était une fois une trahison. Il a affronté un dragon céleste, un affront que le gouvernement n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Il a libéré tous les esclaves et s'est enfui sur un navire de la marine. L'autre l'a vu. L'autre ne savait pas quoi ressentir. Pas quoi faire. Alors il a juste regardé. Paralysé. Et si il avait pu bougé, est ce qu'il aurait agis ? Et qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait exactement ? L'affronté ? Pourquoi ? Ce qu'il a fait… Libéré des esclaves… Est ce que c'est mal ? Personne ne peut répondre à ces questions. Mais il se les pose, au réveil mais aussi au moment de dormir. Quand il mange et quand il boit. Quand il est seul ou quand il est entouré. Dans la rue ou en pleine mer. Ça le torture parce qu'il n'a pas de réponse. De toutes les questions celle qui le fait le plus cogité c'est la dernière.

Mais le temps passe. La tristesse s'estompe. Elle laisse place à autre chose.

Il était une fois la haine. Pour commencer il haïssait les pirates. Sans eux, il aurait eu une vie normal et peut être qu'il ne se serait jamais engagé dans la marine, jamais vécu ça. Ensuite il haïssait son ancien ami. Il était partit sans dire un mot, il avait rarement était aussi triste. Le seul à qui il avait accrodé sa confiance, son amitié et son amour fraternel l'avait trahis. Aussi il haïssait le gouvernement mondial et les dragons célestes. La loi du plus fort n'est pas et ne sera jamais la justice. Il en arrivait à haïr la marine pour laquelle il avait dédié sa vie. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne font rien. Et au bout de la pyramide il se haïssait lui même. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne fait rien ?

Les deux garçons grandissent, voyagent. Les deux garçons changent. Pour commencer ils deviennent des hommes. L'un multiplie les lectures philosophiques et historique. Il gagne en maturité et en sagesse. L'autre s'entraîne d'arrache-pied pour être plus fort. Il manie le sabre, devient insolent et irrespectueux. Comme prévu, leurs comportements s'inversent. Les deux garçons ont changés. Ils sont devenus des hommes.

Il était une fois un bébé. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ils sont différent. Si ce n'est East Blue et leurs âges, ils n'ont plus rien en commun. Plus rien pour justifier une quelconque amitié. Plus rien pour justifier qu'ils combattent ensemble. Plus d'uniforme ni de drapeau en commun. Pourtant, il lui demande de lui rendre un service. _\- Donne le à mon père et dis lui d'en prendre soin._ Il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter. Au contraire, tout l'ordonnait de tuer ce bambin. Et pourtant il n'en n'a rien fait. Il a pris l'enfant et lui à tourné le dos. Sans un mot, il a regardé l'enfant. Sans un mot il l'a donner à celui qui était son grand-père. Il lui a vaguement expliqué. Très vaguement. _\- C'est ton petit fils._ Et quand il a vu son supérieur hurler de joie il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le penser : ce gamin, il aurait dû le tuer.

Quand son esprit quitte les murs épais de Marinford il se le demande. Pourquoi est ce qu'il l'a laissé vivant ? Il n'a pas de réponse. Il n'en aura jamais. Encore quelque chose qui l'oppose à son compère. Lui à l'autre bout de l'océan il contemple la mer et il sait pourquoi son fils est encore en vie. Il sait pourquoi son ancien collègue à réaliser son souhait. Parce qu'ils sont amis. Cette idée, jamais elle n'émergera dans la forteresse de béton qu'est l'esprit et le mental de son ancien collègue. Lui, il lis les journaux et il ne cesse de se le répéter quand il voit la prime à neuf chiffres, il aurait dû le tuer.

Il étais une fois dix sept ans après. Là il en est persuadé et rien ne pourra écorcher cette conviction : il aurait dû le tuer. Mais pas le temps d'éprouver des regrets. Il ne l'a pas fait il y a dix sept ans. Il n'a qu'à le faire maintenant. Alors il persiste. Encore et encore. Mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour s'opposer à lui. Alors il échoue. Et là sa haine grandit. Elle se nourrit de sa frustration. Il déteste ce traître. Mais il déteste encore plus ce fils de traître. Et encore plus que ça, beaucoup beaucoup plus, il se déteste lui même. Il se voue un véritable culte de haine à lui même. Il aurait dû tuer ce bambin, jamais il n'aurait dû obéir.

Mais malheureusement – ou pas – le temps ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Il doit mener un autre combat. Son collègue. Il ne l'a jamais réellement aimé. Ni réellement détesté. Mais il doit se battre contre lui. Dix jours. Il finit par voir le bout. Il est sur le point de l'achever. Mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Son regard en à croiser un autre. Le sien. Pour la première fois de puis longtemps il a vu son propre reflet. Cet homme qu'il regarde actuellement, il n'est pas capable de tuer un compagnon d'arme. Alors il recule. L'homme au sol est pris d'un fou rire. _\- Alala alors comme ça même un monstre comme toi ressens la pitié ?_ Lui il ne répond pas car ce n'est pas de la pitié qu'il ressent. Non c'est encore et toujours de la haine. La haine d'être incapable de tuer quelqu'un qu'il estime au plus profond de lui. Quelqu'un à qui il tient. Est ce que c'était le cas de ce bambin ? Il tourne le dos à son adversaire de dix jours et au fond de lui il se le promet : que ce soit le traître ou son fils, la prochaine fois que leurs chemins se croisent il les tuera.

Il était une fois une opposition. Là, ils se ressemblent beaucoup plus qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Les deux sont chefs de leurs armées respectives. Et les deux se regardent, près à se battre pour leurs convictions. Les soldats des deux camps attendent un signe de leurs chefs pour attaquer. Et contre tout attente, l'un prend la parole _– Le gouvernement mondial n'est pas la justice. Construisons ensemble un monde meilleur._ Tout le monde retient son souffle, personne ne s'attendait à de tels paroles. Personnes ne s'attendait à voir le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire tendre sa main à l'amiral en chef. Par contre, la réponse elle, était plutôt prévisible. _\- Attaquez._

Personne n'attend davantage. Les soldats y vont sans hésiter. Que ce soit au sabre, au fusil ou même à main nu. Chacun y vas, persuadé de faire le bien. Et dans cette mêlé les deux hommes se le demandent. Qui a raison ? Ils sont encore immobiles. Se regardent encore. L'un détache le bouton de sa cape vert kaki qui vole vert l'est. L'autre jette son long manteau blanc qui vole vers l'ouest.

Il était une fois un combat. Ils usent de leurs fruit du démon mais aussi de leurs hakis. Les coups font trembler la terre. Les soldats, stupéfaits pas leurs puissance s'arrêtent et les regardent. Après tout pourquoi combattre ? Ce sont eux qui décideront de l'issue. Le gagnant de ce combat sera le plus à même de pouvoir dicter ce qu'est la justice. C'est ce lui qui gagne qui devient la justice.

Poing contre poing. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard. Au fond d'eux, les souvenirs remontent. La douleur revient. Leurs convictions et leurs volontés n'en n'ai que décuplés de cette tornade d'émotion, de cette éruption de sentiment.

Il était une fois la mort. Y avait il d'autres issus ? Les deux ont lancés leurs meilleurs attaques. Égalité parfaite. Chaque camp essaye de comprendre ce qui a pu se passé. Pour l'instant, eux deux ils sont au sol côte à côte et ils parlent. L'un le remercie d'avoir confier son fils à son père. L'autre lui demande pourquoi il lui a demandé ça et surtout comment il savait qu'il le ferait. _\- Tu es mon_ _meilleur_ _ami._

Loin, les plus forts soldats du champ de bataille peuvent entendre leurs derniers mots grâce à leurs hakis de l'observation. Mais ils ne verront pas le dernier sourire du chef de la marine. Ils ne verront pas non plus ces larmes. Et ils ne sauront jamais rien de cette histoire. Elle mourra en même temps qu'eux. Dans un soupir, dans un sourire.

Il était une fois une amitié faîtes de liens indestructibles.

 **FIN**

 _Alors voilà ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez penser ? Vous avez aimer ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis s'il vous plaît ! J'espère que vous avez reconnu les personnages : Akainu et Dragon !_

 _Si le cœur vous en dit, rester un peu je vais vous expliquer la théorie avec un peu de détails. Pour les autres bonne journée et merci d'avoir lu ! À la prochaine._

 _Alors alors pour ceux qui sont restés… Je vais faire rapide vous inquiétez pas :_

 _- **Pourquoi est ce que Dragon aurait rejoins la marine ?** Dans le manga, Dragon semble être d'un tout autre tempérament que celui de Garp et Luffy. Pourtant il reste un peu je-m'en-foutiste, un peu simplet mais sans le côté barjo. Dans ce contexte on peut tout à fait imaginer qu'il ai simplement voulu rejoindre la marine pour obéir à son père. Ou alors peut être par admiration pour ce dernier ?_

 _\- Autre explication : je refuse de croire que Dragon a passé toute sa vie à Fushia et s'est dit un beau jour « go créer l'armée révolutionnaire et niquer le gouvernement mondial lol » non. Pour moi, il y a eu un élément déclencheur qui lui à donner cette envie de révolte. Il a pu y avoir cet élément dans de multiples contexte, celui où il aurait découvert la face noir et pourrie du monde en intégrant la marine en est une._

 _- **Pourquoi serait il ami avec Akainu ?** Les opposés s'attirent. Non, en vrai je suis sûr que Dragon et Akainu se sont déjà rencontrés dans le passé et qu'ils ont une histoire commune. Peut être une histoire qui a mal finit ? (certaines théories parlent d'une histoire d'amour un peu comme Rigue et le père de Harry dans Harry Potter mais je suis pas fan). Je sais pas mais en tout cas Akainu déteste Dragon. **Pourquoi je dis ça ?** Il suffit de voir comment il appelle Luffy : fils de Dragon. Il déteste Luffy parce qu'il est le fils de Dragon pas parce qu'il est Luffy._

 _\- Cette haine me fait dire qu'elle est naît d'une profonde tristesse. Quoi de plus dur à vivre qu'une trahison ? Qu'est ce qui détruit plus un homme qu'un poignard dans le dos ?_

 _- **Dragon lui aurait demandé de confié Luffy à Garp ?** Alors là posé pas de question, j'ai aucune réponse. J'ai juste imaginé ça en écrivant._

 _- **Pourquoi Dragon lui proposerait une alliance ?** Personnellement je pense que ce scénario est réellement possible dans le manga. Dragon à précisé qu'il voulait s'attaquer au Dragon Céleste pas à la marine. La marine ils sont persuadés de bien faire, c'est des hommes vertueux qui dédient toutes leurs vies et leurs forces à leurs idéaux de justice. Or le gouvernement mondial ne veut pas leur faciliter la tâche. Akainu déteste aussi les dragons célestes et le gorosei. Une révolte de sa part n'est pas à mettre complètement de côté._

 _\- Rappelez vous de Marinford. Quand Akainu est allé dire à Squadro le soi-disant arrangement avec la marine. Akainu à dit qu'il ne pouvait accepter ça alors qu'il avait décidé de se révolter contre la stratégie. Squadro est un pirate du nouveau monde qui connaît certainement Akainu. Le fait qu'il l'est cru n'est pas par hasard. Je ne pense pas que Akainu soit du genre docile à obéir tranquillement aux ordres. Imaginez que la marine et Barbe Blanche avait réellement fait un arrangement. Vous pensez que Akainu n'aurait rien fait ?_

 _\- En bref, Akainu est quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à envoyer tout le monde chier si la stratégie ne convient pas à ces principes et à ces convictions._

 _- **La mort ?** Bah je voulais que ça fasse un peu comme le combat final entre Naruto et Sasuke. Tous les deux à terres avec une dernière discussion puis ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont amis et qu'ils l'ont toujours étaient. Mais si on remet les pieds sur Terre (celle de One Piece) bah je pense pas que ça puisse se passer comme ça. Quelqu'un mourra durant la rêverie. Il y aura sans doute un Akainu vs Dragon et ce sera l'occasion d'en savoir beaucoup plus mais je vois pas du tout une égalité parfaite qui finit pas leurs deux morts._

 _Alors voilà c'est tout pour les explications. Je crois que j'ai rien a ajouté. Du coup bah si vous avez eu le courage, la force et surtout le temps d'avoir lu jusqu'ici bah déjà je vous remercie et je vous fait miles bisous pour commencer, puis ensuite je vous demande gentillement de me donner votre opinion parce que ce serait top de débattre et enfin je vous souhaite une bonne journée/après-midi/fin de journée/soirée/nuit (rayer les mentions inutiles) et pour finir…_

 _À LA PROCHAIINE :3_


End file.
